The Incident
by Sacred Light
Summary: The story of what Hikari went through after coming out of coma, and the life she used to have yet now has to re-learn in an effort to be a true Destend once again. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


The Incident  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In this fic, all the Destend are older... just think that the season two team is in Junior year (except Cody) and that the older Destend are all graduated... Please review when you're finished reading! Thank You!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 13  
  
Everything that has become of me before.has not now.I am completely alone in this entire world, with only a diary, yet happy, and unknowing of what is going to become of me for the first time as long as I can remember in my life. Everyone always comes up to me and is always asking me questions. Those questions, they are of my past, not of my present or of my future. They are always looking at me, and are somehow aware of my presence. They know when I am there. I still have no clue why they look at me in awe. I know that these questions are from my past, but I don't know how they got there. What was my past? I don't know anything of it. Ever since something happened to me. I got cut off from life. I search worldwide of it. I would confer that yes, I do have parents out there somewhere, and they say that I have a brother. I am forever looking for this answer. They say that I am the light, and they let me into their houses, a refuge away from what I know my life as now.  
  
May 22  
  
Someone has been extremely nice to me this past.. However long that it has been since I woke up. He says that his name is Takeru Takashi. He is very nice, and says that he is a friend of mine from long ago. He introduced me to Digimon, and I have had no clue what they were until they told me. Who I have to refer as my parents, well, that I would have, are now gone. Takeru said that they died in a river-rafting accident some time ago, and my life was saved. I have no clue what had gone on in my past. Takeru said that I had a Digimon, just like his. And a DigiVice, and he showed me his. He said I bore the Crest of Light. That answers the questions that I get from all of the people outside. I now have a home, he's taken me in. I've only lived here yesterday and today, but I already know that I'm going to like it here.  
  
May 31  
  
It's been a few days since I last wrote, I know. I know more than I did the last time I wrote, too. I learnt that I do have a brother. His name is Taichi. I've learnt that I do have a home, and I just met my partner yesterday. Gatomon. She's a Digimon. I know now that I do bear the Crest of Light. I saw it on my shelf when I was at my house a couple days ago. I am living at Takeru's house now, and I love being here so much. I am still learning so much about Taichi, the few days that I have been here. Now, I know why people ask me questions and look at me in awe. I saved the world a lot when I was younger. My brother, too. And with the Digimon. I saved the world, and my brother and my friend Takeru and his brother Yamato. I know all of this now. And I have met so many people. My life. I'm not alone anymore. I learnt about my brother's Digimon, Agumon, and Yamato's Digimon, Gabumon. I've learnt that I had other friends too. Like Daisuke and Miyako.  
  
June 3  
  
I know a lot more now. I've been to this place, called the Digital World. I've been there twice, now. It's great. It has Digimon all over the place, and now it's commonplace to talk to them, and about them. I'm actually able to answer all of the people's questions.the people out on the street. I answer some questions. I've learnt that almost everyone in the world knows about Digimon, but that there are only a few of us with Digimon as partners. It's commonplace in stores now, to be able to hear people's conversations about them, and about my past. I learn a lot from that. I hope that Takeru will tell me soon of what I was unconscious from. He said that it's not time yet.  
  
June 10  
  
Takeru has finally told me. I had been in coma for two years. Takeru told me that someone was really angry at me and when they robbed my house, Taichi went to go check it out. He said that Taichi found me on the floor, the robber had hit me numerous times in the head with a baseball bat. Now that he told me about that, I can actually remember something happening, but, I didn't know before. Now that I know all of that, I know more of what's going on. I also know more from the friends that Takeru invites over. There's Koushiro and Tentomon, and Kou's really smart. Then, there's Jou and Gomamon, and Jou's paranoid. And there's Sora and Biyomon, and Sora and Yamato are dating. And finally, there's Daisuke and Veemon. I don't really know anything about them yet.  
  
June 14  
  
I learnt more of them and more about them today.the friends from my past. There's Miyako and Hawkmon, and Iori and Armadillomon, and Satoru and Wormmon. There's a Destend (isn't that right, I can't remember everything), and she's in America. Someplace far far away from here. I don't know anything about her yet. I've never met her, either. I've heard that she's really nice from my brother. I hope to see her really soon. I only know that her name is Mimi.  
  
June 27  
  
I know so much more than when I started this diary a month ago. I can remember faintly about some of the things from before I was in coma. I can remember all of my friends and I battling the Dark Masters. I remember one of them.he was clown-like, and I think that he took off with Takeru. but that was a long time ago, I don't know how I could remember that. We were all so young. But, it's been playing over and over and over in my head so many times. It's bothering me. I can predict.no, I know what's going to happen a little bit into the future. It's really weird. Miyako said that it's because I have the Crest of Light, and far before I got it, I scared people because of it. Daisuke said that it's a gift that I had even before the coma. I hope to write more soon.  
  
July 5  
  
Mimi invited all of us over to her house yesterday. It was the Fourth of July in America. They had fireworks and all kinds of things. I had a great time. It was so much fun to be with everyone. I have to get going now. We are trying to help out the new DigiDestend, and it's so much fun, because I am also learning. I hope to write again soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five Years Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 25  
  
This is the last time that I'm ever going to write in here again. I just want to record that tomorrow, August 26th, 2008, is the day that I'm getting married. I'm so happy to be with Takeru. We are the best of friends, and I'm glad to be sharing life with someone so special and so dear to me.  
  
Kari Kamiya Takashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 16th, 2009  
  
I loved Hikari with all my heart, but she died yesterday. Her battle with drugs and addictions was something not familiar to me until it was too late. So on this bed I lie, as I write. Hikari, I am coming to you as I speak. Goodbye to both worlds and hello to Hikari once again as I lay down my life for her. Goodbye Kou, Jou, Mimi, Sora, Dai, Miyako, Iori, Satoru, and to Tai, who has been more than a brother to me, and my dear brother Yamato, who I love so dearly. I die here on this bed today with a dagger through my heart, because I can and will never be truly alive again. Goodbye.  
  
Takeru Takashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If any of you have read a story very close to this one before, it's because that was my original script. I have changed it some, to better suit the readers, and not to suit the careless Takeru that I had once written in. ^_- I hope you liked it, and please review. Reading reviews makes me happy and want to write more!!! Woohhoooo!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
